A High school Story
by Sukijade
Summary: The Dbz clan are in high school, and Bulma is the cute new student, Chichi the cheerleader,Goku the popular class clown, Juuhachi the Gorgeous fighter, Vegeta the Badass troublemaker, Krillen the norm & Yamcha the pimp from a rival school with a dark past
1. Default Chapter

(...) authors notes *...* thinking noise  
  
A high school story  
  
  
A ray of sunlight bursts through the half open curtains in Bulmas bedroom, accentising the features that makes her face radient and adding a soft glow to her pale skin. She opens her eyes slowly and the light reflects off her sky blue eyes " mmmmm..." she grabs the alarm clock and looks at the time 6:00 am she slams her hand down on the alarm button stopping the aggrivating noise, then rolls over onto her side and closes her eyes again.  
"Bulma! Honey get up or you will be late for school!" Bunny Breifs calls up the stairs. Bulma opens her eyes again and throws the quilt off her body and pulls her weight up and out of the bed, she slowly proceeds to the mirror to look at herself. Her light cerulean hair looks like a explosion just took place, and her skin tierd. She heads to the bathroom and takes a quick shower to wake herself up and wash her hair. After this she blowdrys her hair dead straight then brushes her teeth. She checks the time again 6:30 am  
After the long process of applying some light make-up, such as mascara and lip gloss, getting dressed ,eating breakfast and getting any stationary she would need, the door bell rings. Bunny opens the door to reveal a tall girl with ebony black hair pull up into a bun, with two strands falling down by her ears,and dark eyes. Shes wearing a tight Purple t-shirt with 'Don't look at the writing' over the chest, 3 quater length jeans and boots.  
" Hello Mrs Briefs, its me Chichi, is Bulma awake?"  
" Oh hello Chichi... my you have grown up into a pretty young lady, How old are you now?" Bunny brief asks with a Quizzical look on her face  
" Im 17 now, i havn't seen the Briefs since i was 12" Bulmas family as we know are very rich due to what her father creates, when Bulma and Chichi were 9, Bulmas family had to go around the world on a buissness trip, But now they have returned home and Bulma is going to attend the high school Chichi and Juuhachi, her two oldest friends attend.  
Bulma runs down the stairs wearing a light denim skirt ending mid thigh, A tight baby pink t-shirt with a white playboy bunny head printed on it and white strappy sandles with wedge cork heals.  
" Hi mum Bye Mum" she grabs Chichis arm and Drags her out the door, and down the road towards the school.  
" Woah! Bulma!" she gets her arm free and stops bulma " why are you in such a rush?" Bulma looks at Chichi and smiles at her,  
" Because last week when i came home, i bearly got to talk to you, it was mainly our families talking to each other and we only got away from them for 10 minutes" Bulma smiles and starts walking again " I just wanted to get you away from my mum so we could start our day off together" Chichi smiles big and walks next to her  
" I know that, but now your home we are going to see each other a whole lot more and in that ten minutes we talked like we were high" they both start laughing and continues to walk to the school.  
Bulma knows alot about Juuhachi and Chichi now, for Chichi fills her in on everything thats been going on with them both, but she talks mainly on how shes got a great Boyfriend called Goku and he has two great friends, but one of them is kind of an ass (can ya guess who that is?) but very cute. (yes its him) They finally reach the school, its huge and instead of a football pitch there is a small staduim, for the schools Gym trains fighters instead of footballers,basketball stars and hockey players.  
"Welcome to Orange star High school, Bulma" Chichi says as Bulma looks in awe, They take a step out into the road when a Midnight Blue convertable with Ghostly flames on the sides pull up near them, Bulma and Chichi jump back  
" Heh, Sorry Ladies" A guy pokes his head out of the window, he has short black spiked hair and a cross scar on his cheek and another long scar going over one eye. Bulma growls at him.  
" Heh i said i'm sorry, But i'll give you a ride to your school as a appology, whatcha say Pussycat?" the man smirks and winks at Bulma, who looks rather taken back with a slight blush.Chichi looks at her and then to the Guy  
" Humpf... No thanks... and speaking of school why don't you take yourself to Green Elm high school and get yourself a education" Chichi states angrily, While Yamcha just laughs  
" You know Chichi your obseenly cute when your angry" A deep voice is hear on the other side of the car, soundly rather pissed  
" Too bad shes with me " Goku walks around the car and pulls Chichi to him while giving Yamcha a death glare, Yamcha takes he hint and drives off, not forgetting to wink at Bulma first. Bulma looks at Goku and Chichi  
" Goku i Presume" she smiles at him, while Goku smiles back  
" Uh huh thats me, I see Chichis been telling you about me" Bulma giggles and Chichi turns slightly red  
" Yes she has, but who was that in the car? Was that Vegeta who you told me about Chichi?" Goku almost choaks and Chichi shakes her head violently  
" NO NO! thats Yamcha! He's a total asshole! and a pimp! in our school and his, hes loved by every girl and nearly everygirl has received him... if you get me" Goku Nods at Chichi and turns to Bulma  
" Don't ever say that to Vegeta, i mean sure Vegeta is a so called 'hunk' in our school or from what i hear girls saying and they are both badasses and great fighters, Vegeta is not as bad as Yamcha and Vegeta would kick any guyz ass for calling him Yamcha, i don't know what Veeta would do to a woman, from what i know hes never hit a woman" Bulma listens intently and Nods, They all start walking closer to the school and finally into it... Bulma starts her first school day and shes going to meet new people, some she will like, some she won't but we will see that in the Next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Ya people a Review would be nice.. and its the only way ur going to get a update.. sorry im being mean but i wanna get a few reviews for my next chapter! Vegeta- Hard ass..... Me- Look whos Talking...¬.¬ Vegeta- WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! Me- Well actually Veggie... your ass is kind nice... but whos been looking? . Vegeta- UVE BEEN STARING AT MY ASS?!!?!?!?!!? me- * school girl giggle*....No..... Vegeta- o.O.....IMA SEND U TO THE NEXT DEMENSION! Me- On that note....... REVIEW! *Runs* Vegeta- *chases* 


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma, Chichi and Goku walk into the school, Chichi pointing out all the rooms. Goku pointing out the people. Bulma takes it all in while walking in and out of the preps, goths, grungers, nerds and norms that the school holds and is made for. They turn a corner to see a large group of students all huddled and closed together, screaming and yelling out. They walk over and try to peer through the crowd, Excpet for Goku who is tall enough to see over everyone.  
  
" What make you think you have a right to lay your greasy ticckle- dick paws on my ass?" Shouted the girl in the center of the crowd while holding a guy up by the collar, his feet just off the floor.  
  
" I didn't have a right I'm sorry!" The Guy plea's. Sure enough another guy had touched Juuhachi's ass, the blonde bombshell hasn't taken anyone touching her intimatly without her permission and she wasn't going to stand for it by a guy in the lower years and on the first day back at school i might add. Juuhachi raises him higher and the guy scrunches his face up from pain.  
  
" Good!" she turns to everyone surrounding her " And that goes for all of you too" The crowd take a step back leaving Goku, Chichi and Bulma at the front  
  
" Juu!" Bulma crys out with joy, Juuhachi knew that only Chichi and Bulma call her that and it wasn't Chichi's voice, so her head whipped around and stopped her  
  
" Bulma!" Juuhachi just dropped the boy with sparkles in her eyes and rans to Bulma hugging her, Bulma returned the hug " Wow! how have you been!?" Bulma giggles and smiles  
  
" I've been fine, you look like youv'e been good" Juuhachi had grown up into a pretty teen but with an attitude, commonly a 'vixen'. She was seductive, tough and strong, but she was also very kind hearted and sweet, except it was rarly shown around the school. Her dress sense normally showed this, she had on tight, worn, ripped jeans a short sleaved red t-shirt with 'Eat me' printed on it, over a long sleave black t-shirt, and high heeled black leather boots. Goku nodded to Juuhachi and Chichi smiled, Juuhaci walked towards them and the crowd parted like the red sea making way for her, they took off down the corridor towards the head's office for Bulmas schedual.  
  
---------------------------Heads office------------------------------------  
  
Bulma stepped into the heads office while Chichi, Juuhachi and Goku stood outside. She walked in on the head shouting at someone sitting in the arm chair across from his desk. All that could be seen of the student was the tip of let black hair, The head imidiately stopped shouting and looked at her.  
  
" Im in the middle of a a meeting miss... what do you need?" Bulma said her sorries and spoke with a appologetic tone in her voice  
" Sorry sir, but im the new student and i need my schedual" The Teacher nods  
" Ah, Miss Briefs... this school has high expectations from you" he hands her a planner and escorts her to the door.  
" hnnnngggg... Can we get on with it!" shouted the Student not bothering to turn and walk the teacher and Bulma  
" Mr Oujo i am no where near finished with you!" The head turns to Bulma " If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask" he carefully pushes her out the door. Bulma holds up her planner to Goku, Chichi and Juuhachi triumphantly noticing another person in the crowd.  
  
A short guy with a wierd haircut and cheesy grin, dressed in baggy blue pants, a blue muscel top with the schools orange star printed on it and Trendy fighting boots. He was obviously one of the schools fighters and had admirations for Juuhachi, for he was always staring at her out of the corner of his eye  
" Wow hey! you must be Bulma, i've heard alot about you! Im Krillen" Chichi giggles and points to him  
" Thats Juu's Boyfriend" Juu grabs Chichi in a head lock and holds her there  
" HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Juuhachi states trying to control the red growing over her cheeks. Bulma just watches them all laughing, Krillen looks at Goku  
" I'll see ya next period, we got gym" Juuhachi nods and walks off with Krillen.They both have Maths together. Chichi looks at Bulma quizzically  
" What do you have now Bulma?" Bulma looks on the bacvk page of her planner and shows Chichi that she has English. Goku smiles  
" Your with me Bulma, i'll take care of ya!" Chichi makes a (¬.¬) Face  
" Goku you will be asleep, or joke about with Vegeta if he decides to turn up, you won't watch Bulma at all" Goku makes a sad face and pokes his fingers together  
" i will Chi! I promise! Vegeta will watch her too!" Chichi sighs deeply and Bulma laughs  
" I'll be fine Chi! go on! get to class!"  
  
~~ Bell Rings~~  
  
" ACK! well i have no choice now!" Chichi hugs Bulma and gives Goku a quick kiss, then runs down the corridor waving "CATCH YOU SECOND PERIOD!" Goku looks at Bulma and takes her arm and shows her down the corridor towards their english room...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Righty.. i know it was kinda boring... but i needed to introduce everyone first... well gimme some more reviews! cos next its gonna be Goku and Bulma in english and they meet the Prince of darkness!  
  
Vegeta- Im not Ebil! Me- meh heh... sure ur not... Vegeta- don't tempt me to be.... me- oOoOoOoO please do! vegeta- .......... Me- Come on veggie! Vegeta- GAH! dont call me veggie!!! Me- ok monkey man! Vegetable head, Geta, Veggers, Vegetanessity, Vegetanessitymacdaddypimprasta..... Vegeta- o.O! what did u call me!? u compair me to Yamcha?! me-............no.......*Runs* REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Goku and Bulma eventually reach english room 202, when they enter they are bombarded with paper aeroplanes, paper balls, and some of someones lunch. Obviously the teacher hadn't turned up yet, so the students decided to have fun in any way they like. Everyone has split up, off in different parts of the roomwith there friend groups. The cheerleaders in the room were rehearsing at the back of the room, the grungers were smoking pot as were the wannabe rastafarians, which were 2 white boys with dreadlocks. The 'gangstas' were practicing there raps, and the geeks were revising and read books. Goke and Bulma go and sit on the same desk at the back of the room. Just then the Teacher comes in and the students scatter to there seats, with the smell of pot in the air that the teacher bearly recognises.  
  
" Class be quite" Mr Stanley shouted as he walked in. " Take out your text books and turn to pg 27" everyone did this and were about to start reading, but we disrupted suddenly by the door flying open, swinging at a high speed on the hinge and hitting the wall, embedding the doorknob into the wall making it crack. everyone looked towards the door so see a slightly tanned guy, around average height with a cheeky smirk on his face. He has ebony black eyes and matching hair, that was styled into spikes reaching for the sky. He was very musceled, but his rippling muscels did no justice to the size of his strength, pride and character. As the saying goes with Vegeta, don't jugde a book by its cover. Although, like Juuhachi his clothes showed off his actions and him.  
  
He wore black jeans, slightly worn and faded on the knees and butt, they were moderatly tight fitting. He had on a tight black muscel top, his 6 pack easily seen under the top and over the top he wore a red and black leather jacket. It has a zip up the front and 2 red lines going around the chest part of the jacket.  
He started to walk into the room, his boots scraping the floor as he walked with his hands in his jacket pockets looking over at Goku who was waving at him from the back of the room.  
  
" Mr Oujo, your late again... another tardy and your in detention again... get to your seat" he walked to the back of the room with girls eyes fixated on him, and the guyz green with envy or full of pride, for he was the top fighter in the school with Goku second then Juuhachi. He was also one of the most popular and 'hunky' guy in school, as most of the girls thought and obviously some of the Gay or Bi students. He pulled up a chair to the desk, in between Bulma and Goku because Goku had shifted up one seat to make room for his best friend. When he had settled, by putting his feet on the desk and sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head, the teacher went back to teaching. He turned his back and started to dictate and write on the blackboard.  
  
"Psst... Vegeta why are you late?" Goku whispered to him. Vegeta replied talking in a louder tone of whispering  
" Regular bullshit, In trouble about driving my car over the grass bank and the fights" Goku laughed alittle then looked at Bulma who was listening but looking forward at the blackboard.  
" whos the girl Goku? you ditched Chichi...?"  
" HELL NO!" the whole class turns to look at Goku while Vegeta smirks and Bulma looks over at them, then Goku whispers back  
" Thats Bulma, shes Chichi and Juuhachi's friend from when they were kids. She used to live here till she was 9 and he dad went around the world on a buisness trip" Goku leans forward and looks at Bulma, who catches him looking out of the corner of her eye and turns to look at him.  
  
" Bulma this is Vegeta Oujo" Vegeta grins at her and gives a slight wink.  
" Hey there Aoi" Bulma looks kind of suprised at the wink and at her nickname.  
" Aoi? did you just call me blue?" she giggles slightly and smiles at him " Nice to meet you Vegeta, I'm Bulma Briefs" Vegeta chuckles and smirks at her.  
" Well Aoi, i prefer Boxers myself" Bulma goes slightly red and giggles.  
" Oujo?.. hey are you the guy that was in the heads office today?" Vegeta nods with a slightly grumpy face.  
" Yes. the Fool believes i'm the root of this schools problems, except when it comes to fighting in the school games and tornements, i'm a important to the school." Bulma Nods.  
" So your a fighter in the school. hmm a tough guy." Vegeta raises a eyebrow and simply nods.  
  
* Hehe hes really funny, and cute... how could anyone be so scared of him...? he HAS got the badboy image down to a Tee, and hes strong! a fighter! Muscels..eee!*  
  
Goku pokes Vegeta in the shoulder to get his attention, and Vegeta turns to face him then they start discussing fighting, people they know, and Green Oak high. Vegeta looking out of the side of his eye at Bulma every once in a while, and Goku Notices this and makes a huge goofy grin.  
" What are you smiling about?" Vegeta crosses his arm over his chest and Goku scratches the back of his head chuckling.  
" You like Bulma don't you..." he whispers. Vegeta simply denies it for the pure fact that he bearly knows her. although his mind thinks otherwise.  
  
* Sure i don't know her... but she is cute...*  
  
" Hey Aoi..." Vegeta says Bulmas way and she looks up from her book and looks at him. " What do you have next?"  
Bulma looks at her schedual and points to the subject after scanning with her eyes.  
" I have Gym" Vegeta smirks, Goku smiles and looks at Bulma  
" wow Bulma then you, me, Vegeta, Juuhachi, Chichi, and Krillen are all together!" Goku states happily. Bulma smiles and Nods. The class are all working, with the xception of some who are passing notes, or throwing paper aeroplanes hoping the teacher doesn't notice and the pot heads all chuckling for no reason making a smoke cloud above them.  
  
Vegeta takes out his headphones and listens to some music the remainder of the lesson, and Bulma notices him lipping the words with his eyes closed bobbing his head slightly to the beat of the music. Bulma takes down notes in her baby blue notebook with a blue fuffly-end pen, and Goku does listen at first then eventually falls asleep, and makes a huge bubble from his mouth and falls backwards out of the chair, causing everyone to start laughing including Vegeta and Bulma and the teacher taking a deep sigh.  
  
The bell eventually rings much to the relief of the other students. Vegeta, Goku and Bulma are last to leave the class, Vegeta getting a lecture as he leaves the room, which he takes no notice of and walk to their lockers. Vegeta and Goku's close to each others and Bulma's alittle further down the corridor, to collect there Gym outfits. Bulma had bought one of these for before she had started school and one of the teachers had put it in her locker ready for her, which she collected and left her notebook and pen in her locker. She closes and locks it, Vegeta and Goku walk back to where her locker is and walk her to the Gym Goku normally cracking a joke that Bulma would laugh about and Vegeta either laugh, snicker or growl about, he would growl at the ones about him...  
  
They reach the Gym and head to their changing room (Obviously bulma to the girls and goku and vegeta to he guyz) Goku is greated by the other guyz with a noogie or a high five. Vegeta was just talked to by everyone with and gave him a pat on the back, with Vegeta noogies were a big NO-NO and anyother kind of physical touching by guyz other than in fighting or a pat on the back wasn't allowed. Krillen came over and began to talk to them both as they got changed into the gym kit ( krillen was wearing it)  
  
Bulma was greated with big hugs from Juuhachi and Chichi, with girls walking around in underware and towels saying 'hey' to her and intreoducing themselfs, some girls didn't bother and it didn't bother Bulma either. She started to get changed into the Orange star highs girl kit, which consisted of a Blue pleited skirt, a tight blue crop top with the orange star over one of the breasts, and trendy fighting shoes.  
  
They all stepped out and waited for what they would be doing, they were all practicing fighting and were being put into pairs to practice. Chichi was with Juuhachi, and scared as hell about it because Juu is the 3rd strongest fighter in school( not amoung girls, i mean overall) Chichi was a good fighter but not as good as Juu. Krillen and Goku got paired up, Krillen the person most unexpected to be a good fighter and Goku the schools fighting team Captain, even though he was 2nd strongest after Vegeta, and the poor newb Bulma was paired with........ Vegeta!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
EEEEEEE!!!! vegeta is pretty sweet at first isnt he? thats cos he is a terrible flirt in this story. but dont worry i wont stray from his original ways!  
  
vegeta- IM NOT THAT SWEET! jade- aww yes u are! i could just eat u up with a spoooooooooon! ^_^ vegeta- ....... ima kill u.... jade- buah! well ur gonna have to fight with bulma next chapter... hehe review people! ^_^! 


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------Girls locker room-------------------------  
  
Bulma threw her school kit onto the bench and looked around. All the girls were either walking around in just their underware, half their clothes, or just a towel. Lots of shouting and noise was in the locker room. The girls were calling to each other for make up items, or that they had lost their sports panties. (^_^;; it happens)  
Some girls were already dressed and checking there make up and putting in cute little orange star stud earings. Bulma looked around at everyone, feeling alittle self confident showing her body off to a bunch of strangers. Some girls would come over and make Aquantances with her, asking her about Chichi and Juuhachi and that they had heard all about her.  
  
Juuhachi walked over in just the pleited gym skirt, her bra and the training shoes, holding the top in her hand which she threw on the bench and then bagan to raid her gym locker. Full clevage on show, which Bulma went alittle shy about. Juuhachi noticed this and tiltsed her head to the side looking at Bulma, at that moment Chichi wandered over talking to the girls slowly getting dressed on the way, she was wandering around in just her underware. Bulma turned even redder and looked away, and began to dress herself saying quite.  
" Hey!" Chichi said happily while opening her gym locker. Bulma stayed quite and Juuhachi looked at her. Chichi looked at Bulma again and tapped her shoulder. " I said hey... you OK Bulma?" Bulma just remained quite.  
  
"Shes Embaressed being around all us girls, You remember what Bulma was like shes hates strangers seeing her body" Stated Juuhachi while Chichi listened intently then laughed. Juuhachi put her arm up and started to apply deoderant.  
" Well Bulma you better get used to it. Its like this every gym lesson, and we are all girls, we all got the same wepons" Chichi laughed and gave her a light hug. Bulma smiled slightly and nodded.  
" Ok... i'll try tyo get with it" Chichi smiled and started to pull on her gym skirt, Juuachi had finished applying deoderant to herself and handed it to Chichi, who graciously took it and began to apply.  
  
Bulma slowly took off her outfit, looking around incase anyone was watching then pulled on the gym skirt and boots, leaving her in her underware from the waist up. Suddenly a wolf whistle was heard from behind her and she imediatly turned around. Her eyes went wide with shock and she wrapped her arms around herself to cover up from the eyes of Vegeta who was standing, leaning against the lockers peering at her body.  
  
" Well... Looks like your body is just in its perfect tone to be toughned up for a fight, Aoi" Vegeta smirks and states to Bulma, who has pushed her back up against a locker looking shocked with blush all over her face.  
Vegeta picks himself off the locker and procceds closer to Bulma. Chichi and Juuhachi growl and cover themselves also. Juuhachi quickly pulls her top over herself and Chichi gets her skirt on.  
" Wha...What do you mean Vegeta?" Bulma stutters.  
" well look at your body... Its firm, supple, soft and has all the right stuff in all the right places" He puts his finger on the nape of her neck and slowly trails his finger down, almost reaching her clevage but Bulmas arms are protecting her body, so he can not go any further.  
  
" Don't you see Aoi? I am going to be touching your body alot more physically than i am now in that Gym." Vegeta smirks and turns his back on her and slowly walks away. Bulma now has turned beetroot red. Vegeta walks off winking at the other girls in the room or making a comment on how they look, which is all nice because he is the terrible flirt of the school but deep down although people don't see it he is a generally nice guy. (V- o.O im what?! M- Hush up veggie, my story)  
  
Juuhachi looks at Bulma and puts an arm around her  
" You ok?" Bulma Nods and pulls the Gym top over her head and slides her arms through the holes.  
" What does he mean, prefect body for fighting?" she looks at her body and then to Juu and Chii. Chichi whistles and walks out into the Gym and Juuhachi giggles all stupid like.  
" Hehehehehe its nothing hehehe... he just means that your body will be good to fight against... hehhehehe" Bulma raises an eyebrow and Juuhachi pushes her out of the changing rooms while Bulma hops pulling her boots on.  
" I don't get it..." Bulmas says thinking she sound like abit of a dunce. Juuhachi sighs and eventually lays it all down.  
  
" He means that fighting against you will be fun because he can turn you into more of a fighter. You have no muscels, no fighting will and no fighting skill or knowledge, hes gonna act as your sensei...and.." Bulma tilts her head and then finally reach the gym. All the students are paired off practicing their fighting, Chichi and Goku are both in a fighting stance and play fighting with each other. This is just a warm up till the Teacher arrives.  
  
" And?... and what?" Bulma asks. Juuhachi quickly says to her...  
" And that you have a nice body that he likes... and he will have to fight against his own body from acting out against you... if you get that.." Juuhachi points to her crotch and then with her finger creates the image of something rising. Bulma eye twitches and mouth drops open...  
" You mean..." Bulma whispers to Juuhachi " You mean hes gotta stop himself getting a erection?!" Juuhachi nods and runs off towards Krillen.  
  
Bulma Just looks around and finally spots Vegeta who is standing in the center of the Gym and with his index finger, beckons Bulma towards him. Bulma gulps and slowly walks over to him, heart beating loudly and getting hot from fear and adrenaline.... Whats gonna happen? Better find out next time!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
People! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that this is late! My computer decided to be a b***h and not work.. *kicks computer* Well i will try to be on time with all my next chapters!!! Promise! and im off school over here in england sooooo there may be some more chapters really soon! fingers crossed!  
  
Vegeta- *holds the computer wires and hides them behind his back* awww poor computer... too bad it didnt work when u wanted it too huh?.... Me- * jumps on Vegeta and grabs the wires* AH HA! Vegeta!!!! you broke my comp! Vegeta- Woman get off me! *struggles* Me- * smirks and wiggles* ooo i like this! *clings to vegeta* Vegeta- o.O.......GET OFF ME! im married!!!! Me- aww but veggie!!! that never mattered to you before! and anywayz.. have u not heard of affair? Vegeta- o.O....................... BULMA!!! me- that the only time u scream her name? oooooooo Vegeta needs help from his wife! *laughs* Vegeta-..... DIE ONNA! IMA SEND YOU TO THE NEXT DEMESION! me- ....*jumps off and runs* REVEIW! 


	5. chapter 5

Bulma slowly proceeded towards Vegeta, who was smirking at her from the center of the gym, he stops beconing her forward when he notices her moving and crosses his arm over his chest. He is dressed in the gym uniform all the other guyz are wearing, the baggy blue trousers, blue training boots and the tight muscel top with the little orange star logo over one Pec. (basically gokus gi but in dark blue)  
  
Everyone around them were training, landing kicks and punches to each other. Gracefully blocking and spinning around, like some kind of insane tribal dance of violence and bloodshed. Bulma reaches Vegeta and takes a look around, she spots Chichi in a fighting stance, her feet spread and firmly planted in the ground and her hands held up infront of her flat in the air, which Goku chooses to exploit, he lands a kick to the palm of her hand, Chichi grips his foot tightly and trys to sweep his foot with hers. Vegeta watches and sighs.  
  
" I suggest Chichi ducks" as he says this Goku brings his foot up, missing the sweep from Chichi, rotates his body and back-roundhouse kicks Chichi in the side of her head, her body follows with the impact of the kick and falls on the floor of the gym, landing on her side. Bulma watches and growls slightly.  
" how mean! how could Goku do that! some Boyfriend " Vegeta laughs and looks at Bulma grinning.  
" Chichi doesn't care, she enjoys the fight" Goku kneels down and hugs her, giving her some comforting words and tips on her fighting. Bulma blinks confused at how they act with each other. Vegeta sighs and uncrosses her arms and gets into a fighting stance.  
  
" Well Aoi, get ready to fight me." Bulma turns to face him and tilts her head slightly. Vegeta waits for her to get into her fighting stance. Bulma just stares at him.  
" Err... and how do i do that?..." Vegeta raises an eyebrow.  
" Well getting into a stance is a good way to start." Bulma nods and stands upright with her fists clentched, with fear and worry in her eyes, she takes a big gulp. Vegetas eye twitches looking at her stance. He stands back upright and sighs, her proceeds over to Bulma and stances behind her and presses his crotch against her back and thrusts forward alittle making her lower her body and steps forward, ultimatly spreading her legs.  
  
" Vegeta! what the hell are you doing!" Bulma has a huge red face and Vegeta just sighs.  
" Im getting you into a decent stance, you really think that stance is in anyway threatening? you would get easily beaten standing like that" He still has his body pressed against her, and slides his arms under hers cupping her fists in his hands and raises them and pushes them out from her body.  
  
" There, hold your fists there, now you can catch any punch or kick someone might land on you" Bulma nods, not saying anything but just blushing with her eyes closed. Vegeta moves away from her and looks around. Everyone who was training have now stopped in there tracks and are staring at them both. Goku laughs out loud and shouts out.  
  
" WOOOO GO VEGETA! YOU FLIRT!" Chichi punches him in the gut and puts her hand over his mouth. Vegeta raises both eyebrows and looks at Goku in and ' shut up you baka' way. Bulma opens her eyes and looks at all the guyz staring at her, now thinking shes easy bait and all the girls snickering, or gossiping. Bulma sighs and turns to Vegeta.  
  
" Ok what now?" Vegeta turns to her and gets back into his stance, then nods to her with a slight appologetic smile on his face, which Bulma smiles at accepting it.  
" Well now you have to attack me... so just run to me and try to punch me anywhere, but first" Vegeta looks around at everyone and takes a deep breath.  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! ITS NOT A STRIP SHOW!" Everyone takes a deep gulp and returns to training, not daring to glance in his direction.  
  
Bulma giggles and runs forward and punches at Vegeta, which Vegeta catches and delievers a slow punch to her, which she catches.  
" Im sorry Vegeta but im pretty new to all of this fighting stuff" Vegeta nods and stares into her eyes, her expression is sad and pathetic, Vegetas face changes to pity and with his thumb her gently rubs the top of her face, Bulma looks at his hands then into his dark ebony eyes, feeling more of a pull of attraction to him.  
" Its ok Aoi, you will learn and progress... just because your not a fighter doesn't mean anything will think any less of you" He is alittle shocked at himself, being so nice and caring to a person he bearly knows. Showing a caring side, which makes him sick to his stomach, so he lets go of her hands and coughs into his own. Bulma smiles.  
" Thank you Vegeta"  
  
They continues training for the whole lesson, Bulma slowly progressing, learning the basic of kicks, punches blocks and throws. The group all come together at the end of the lesson and ask what they are all doing.  
" Well its Break now, so we can all meet up after we get changed and go grab something to eat from the lunchroom" States Chichi who has Goku standing behind her with his arms around her waist.  
" Thank god! im starving!" Goku shouts with excitement, Vegeta stammers  
" Your always hungry Goku" Krillen and Juuhachi laughs.  
" I think ill go make some money..." Says Juuhachi dryly. Bulma gives her an odd look.  
" How do you do that Juu?" Vegeta laughs and crosses his arms.  
" She sells herself..." Juuhachi looks at Vegeta and growls. Bulma looks alittle shocked.  
" Yer Vegeta you owe me 5 bucks from your go at me, Im such a cheap whore..." She crosses her arms and nods. They all start laughing.  
All the students retreat to their changing rooms and leave the gang still talking.  
  
" Well next time Juuhachi could i get it free?" Krillen looks alittle pissed at Vegetas jokes with the girl he loves deep down. Juuhachi shakes her head.  
" Nope Vegeta, sorry, and Besides why don't you ask Bulma, you nearly got some off her today in front of the whole gym group" Bulma turns red and Vegeta laughs, as do the others. Vegeta turns to her and smirks.  
" Well Aoi? you gonna give me something for teaching you?" He winks at her and the gang watch snickering.  
  
Bulma raises an eyebrow and decides to play along with the joke.  
" Well Vegeta, you wouldnt be able to handle me" all the gang look at her then Vegeta and all at the same time shout...  
" OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!!!" Vegeta laughs at their reaction, Bulma puts her hand up to his face and laughs. Juuhachi takes Bulmas hand and Chichis.  
" We will meet you guyz outside the gym in a while ok." They all nod and head to the male changing rooms, Goku trying to ruffle up Vegetas hair playfully and Vegeta punching his arm. Krillen still laughing at Vegeta. Juuhachi high fives Bulma and leads her away with Chichi to get changed.  
  
They all met up outside the changing rooms and head to the Lunch room to sit at the table they have marked as theirs.  
Vegeta sitting on the table resting his back against the wall, because its in the corner of the room, Chichi sitting on a chair beside Goku, them both holding hands and Chichi feeding Goku his food, carefully popping it into his mouth. Krillen sitting beside Bulma watching Juuhachi arm wrestle some guys, earning her money for the day. Bulma chearing her on and Krillen acting as Ref.  
  
is anything gonna happen at break? better find out next time!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
wooooo i liked this! Vegeta and bulma got close huh?  
  
well all i gotta say is... REVEIW! buah! 


	6. Chapter 6

The gang had all met up outside the changing rooms and had headed to the Lunch room to sit at the table they had marked as theirs.  
Vegeta sitting on the table resting his back against the wall, because its in the corner of the room, Chichi sitting on a chair beside Goku, them both holding hands and Chichi feeding Goku his food, carefully popping it into his mouth. Krillen sitting beside Bulma watching Juuhachi arm wrestle some guys, earning her money for the day. Bulma chearing her on and Krillen acting as Ref.  
  
" Go Juu! Go!" Bulma clapped her hands together and cheered Juuhachi on, Bulma watching her most of the time and chuckling under his breath. Krillen was watching intently as Juuhachis face strained.  
Juuhachis elbow was firmly placed on the table, her delicate hand gripping the hand of her fellow school mates hand tightly. A single roll of sweat rolled down the side of the guyz head, her used all his might to try to push Juuhachis hand to the table. Juuhachi had a smile smirk on her face as she began to use that little extra bit of strengh she had, and began to force it through to her hand, pushing his hand backwards, which made the guy panic and lose concentration.  
  
" wooo! your doing it Juu!!" Bulma squealed with excitement. Vegeta pretended as if he wasnt interested, but from the corner of his eye watched the progress of the wrestle. Vegeta poked Bulma in the side of her head, Bulma turned to face him.  
  
" eee! what Vegeta?" Bulma asked alittle aggitated that shes missing the arm wrestle. Which made Vegeta grin.  
" Aoi. She does this everyday, all the time. Get excited while you can, you'll get pretty bored of it eventually." Bulma smiled and turned to face Juuhachi and continued watching. After a sight pause she replied.  
  
" Most probably i will... so let me get excited and don't poke me again... mr tough guy" She smiled to herself and lightly giggled, Vegeta blinked once or twice, then laughed.  
" Heh... ok then Aoi, But would you rather me try to tame you? seeing as you think i couldnt handle you" Bulma went wide-eyed, and turned to face Vegeta, then punched him in the leg jokingly. Of corse the weak punch didn't effect him, but for her sake he made it seem that way, and rubbed his leg. Chichi and Goku laughed, Krillen was to busy watching Juuhachi to notice what was going on in his surroundings.  
  
" Geez Aoi! what was that for?!" Bulma punches him again in the same spot, which Vegeta grabs and rubs again. Goku laughs so hard he starts choaking on a potatoe chip.Chichi panics and starts trying to gove him the himlic manuever. Goke starts turning a odd shade of blue, and Bulma starts yelling at Vegeta.  
" Don't get all frisky and friendly like that with me Mister!" of corse Bulma is just joking around with Vegeta, to show a more agressive side of herself, except Vegeta is too busy rubing his leg and laughing at Goku making comments like  
  
" Thats it Chichi! big hugs!" he did a stupid sappy big smile with his eyes closed looking all happy and lips puckered. The guy wrestling with Juu eventually bursts out laughing, which Juu takes into account and pushes his fist down violently onto the table.  
" I WIN! ante up buddy!" she holds her hand out and beconds her money, with little twitches of her fingers all together. The guy sighs and pulls out the money, and slams it down into her hand and walks off. Juu starts smiling to herself and waves the notes in her face like a fan.  
  
" My my.... if money is the route of all evil, i am satans whore!" Just then a soggy potatoe chip hits her in the side of the head, the same ship Goku was choaking on.  
" AHHH!!!" Juu began screaming and panicing to get it off her face. Krillen scraped it off and rubs her cheek with his thumb smiling at her, she smiled back. Bulma quickly snatches some of Juus money and runs from the table.  
" Ima get some food!" she runs to the small school shop, thats set up in the dinning hall and begins browsing the food.  
  
Goku sighs " aww! i wanted her to get me something" the whole group sweatdrops. Juuhachi notices Vegeta staring towards the shop, where Bulma is standing giggling to herself about what to get. Juuhachi grins.  
" ooooooh... guys looks like Vegetas got a new crush." Vegeta blinks and looks at her turning up the collar of his leather jacket, trying to keep calm and collected, showing off his bad boy image.  
" huh? no i don't.... where did you get that idea..." Vegeta says. Juuhachi giggles and leans on Vegeta.  
" Oh please Vegeta... your as seethrough as my panties" Everyone in the group makes a odd face Vegeta sighs.  
  
" I don't have a crush on Bulma ok!" Juuhachi smirks.  
" Who said anything about Bulma?" Vegeta relises he has landed himself into that, but doesn't admit anything, maybe because he isnt sure yet, or is he? He looks over towhere Bulma is and sees her talking to a tall guy, she looks slightly happy yet alittle worried. Vegeta notices who it is and looks Uber pissed. she slowly picks himself off the table and takes off his jacket, his tight tank top showing off his arm and chest muscels. Everyone who is sitting around that area notices this and steps back, making way for him to walk. Vegeta walks through the space the people had made for him, like moses and the red sea, and proceeds towards Bulma and the guy.  
  
Bulma notices Vegeta walking towards them, his fists clenched and a scowl on his face, walking heavily and eyebrows furrowed. Bulma gulps and looks at the guy, who is unnaware of whats going on and smiles at Bulma, winking in a very flirtacious way. Vegeta finally reaches them and looks at the guy.  
" Oh...what do you want Vegeta..." The guy seeming quite bored of his presense. Vegeta pushes him away from Bulma and stands in front of her, Bulma looking confused and worried, noticing the gang had crowed the three, with the rest of the school close by.  
  
For everyone knows... the blows are going to be thrown .. When Vegeta is anywhere near.... Yamcha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
ooooooo!!!! vegeta may have a crush on bulma? yamcha shows up flirting with bulma? vegeta is piiiiiisssssed!!!! but who said hes pissed at the fact hes flirting with bulma? Vegeta and yamcha have a horrible history... well u gotta wait a few chapters to find that out... im not making yamcha weak... hes gonna be the strongest guy in his school... ya ya i know.. odd.. but.. eh adds the drama!  
  
Reveiw! thankies everyone who has! ^.^ 


	7. Chapter 7

------ Last chapter------  
  
Bulma notices Vegeta walking towards them, his fists clenched and a scowl on his face, walking heavily and eyebrows furrowed. Bulma gulps and looks at the guy, who is unnaware of whats going on and smiles at Bulma, winking in a very flirtacious way. Vegeta finally reaches them and looks at the guy.  
" Oh...what do you want Vegeta..." The guy seeming quite bored of his presense. Vegeta pushes him away from Bulma and stands in front of her, Bulma looking confused and worried, noticing the gang had crowed the there, with the rest of the school close by.  
  
For everyone knows... the blows are going to be thrown .. When Vegeta is anywhere near.... Yamcha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Yamcha moves back with the shove, and growls slightly, and looks at Bulma.  
" Heh what is she Vegeta, your new girlfriend." Vegeta doesn't bother to respond to such an absurd question and steps forward to Yamcha, who doesn't move back, For Yamcha doesn't feel much of a threat from Vegeta. Bulma grabs Vegetas arm and pulls on him.  
  
" Vegeta its ok, we we only talking" Bulma pleads to Vegeta, her eyes very solomn. Vegeta closes his eyes tightly and growls, pushing her off, but gently. Bulma moves backwards with the shove into Chichi who catches her aby the shoulders. Then returns her attention to Vegeta, holding Bulma firmly so she doesn't get invovled.  
  
"Heh, so Bulma, would you like to go out some time?" Bulma blinks, not knowing what to say. Yamcha laughs hard and goes to approach her, but Vegetas arm blocks his way.  
" Go back to your school Yamcha, or do i have to kick you in the ass hard enough to send you there..." Vegeta stesp up to Yamcha, now more threatening than before. Yamcha also steps up to Vegeta, and says very lightly to him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, is Bulma as good as Verlane?" Hearing the name 'Verlane' , Vegeta imidiatly grabs Yamcha by the collar and lifts him up, throwing him onto a near by table. Everyone steps back in an instant, then imidiatly rush back in to watch the fight. Vegeta is punching Yamcha in the face and chest with his free arm, while his otther is keeping him pinned on the table.  
Yamcha is getting a good few punches in to Vegeta's face and occasionally kicking him in the chest. The crowd of people are screaming and shouting, cheering Vegeta on. Goku watches the fight, knowing he should try to stop it, but the reasons he shouldn't is he would get seriously hurt in the exchange of blows, and Vegeta has an enormous rite to kick Yamcha's ass.  
  
" Hey Hey! Break it up!" The Principle comes over to the fight, moving students out of the way to reach the two fighting boys. Just as the Principle and two other male teachers reach them, Yamcha holds onto Vegetas jacket and rolls off the table taking Vegeta with him, him on top of Vegeta, kicking him violently in the face, Vegeta taking all the blows. after Vegeta catches his breath, and deals with the pain, he grabs Yamchas head and brings it towards his own as fast and hard as possible.  
  
The teachers grab Yamcha and pull him off Vegeta whos trying to kick him while he is on the floor, holding his forehead at the same time. another teacher grabs Vegeta before he can relatilate and pulls him away. The two boys both struggling to get back to each other. Both calling each other all the names under the sun.  
  
Yamcha is dragged of to the entrance of the school, so he can return to Green elm high. Hes left with a huge bruise on his forehead, black eye and fat lip, also some bruised ribs.  
Vegeta is dragged towards the principles office, for the second time today. Bulma gasps at the large bruise on his right cheek, the cut lip and cut on one eyebrow. As he is dragged of, he has a self satisfied smile on his face. The group of students break up, talking about the fight.  
  
" Well... it wasn't the worst fight they have had." Juuhachi states. All the gang agrees.  
" You mean they have had more fights than this?" Bulma says with a quizzical look.  
" Remember i told you Bulma. Vegeta and Yamcha hate each other. Its a long and old story" Goku says while looking at Bulma. " He will be fine" Bulma nods knowing this.  
" Yes i know that Goku, but... why do they hate each other...?" Goku sighs and says to her appologetically  
" Its not mine, or anyone elses place to say, and Vegeta hates to talk about it. All you need to know is they hate each other." Bulma sighs and Nods, but one question still plagues her mind.  
  
" Who is Verlane?" the Gang all look at each other with a 'oh dear' type of look, and all go quite. The Bell rings for Next period and they all rush off to there class. Bulma sighs and checks her schedual.  
  
* Science.... Great....* Bulma heads to her class, still worried about Vegeta, and Yamcha, with the same thought.  
  
* Who is Verlane.......?*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Good question Bulma... ut everyone will find out soon enough ^_^  
  
Vegeta- ooo oo i know who it is!  
  
me- *puts her hand over Vegetas mouth* SHHHHH!!!  
  
Vegeta- *muffled* mffomfflhmffpl?!  
  
Me- hehe....REVEIW! *kisses vegetas cheek*  
  
Vegeta- O_O....*muffled* %&$~**@!£%*$%!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

" Well... it wasn't the worst fight they have had." Juuhachi states. All the gang agrees.  
" You mean they have had more fights than this?" Bulma says with a quizzical look.  
" Remember i told you Bulma. Vegeta and Yamcha hate each other. Its a long and old story" Goku says while looking at Bulma. " He will be fine" Bulma nods knowing this.  
" Yes i know that Goku, but... why do they hate each other...?" Goku sighs and says to her appologetically  
" Its not mine, or anyone elses place to say, and Vegeta hates to talk about it. All you need to know is they hate each other." Bulma sighs and Nods, but one question still plagues her mind.  
  
" Who is Verlane?" the Gang all look at each other with a 'oh dear' type of look, and all go quite. The Bell rings for Next period and they all rush off to there class. Bulma sighs and checks her schedual.  
  
* Science.... Great....* Bulma heads to her class, still worried about Vegeta, and Yamcha, with the same thought.  
  
* Who is Verlane.......?*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
The thought of this mysterious girl was still plaguing Bulmas mind as she headed to the science lab, the hard clipping of her wedge cork heels on the polished floor. She follows the corridor down to the end, and asks one girl for directions, which she points out to her. Bulma nods to the girl smiling and continues to walk, some people still crowding the corridor, talking to each other, arguing or giggling insanly.  
  
Bulma grabs the handle and slowly pushes it down, then pulls the door open, Only to be lunged appon by a frog, which clings to her chest and gives a quite 'Ribbit'  
Bulmas eyes both grow wide and her hands slowly stand to attention, as if she was under arrest and lets out a blood curling scream.  
" OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!" She goes into a panic and keeps giving little squeals. Chichi rushes over and grabs the Frog, trying to be careful with its slippery body and delicate form. Bulma clutches her heart and looks around, two girls are snickering andf whispering to each other. Juuhachi eyes them and gives them a dirty look. The girls look over at her and slowly turns away with a smirk on there face, but continue to giggle as silent as possible.  
  
"Bulma you ok?" Juuhachi says while walking over to her and Chichi, who is petting the frog. Bulma nods and removes her hand from her heart.  
" Uh huh, Im fine" Chichi goes to walk over to the two girls, But Juuhachi takes the frog from her and throws it over to them. Juuhachi has great aim, and the frog lands on the blondes head. Juuhachi smirks as the girl begind to panic and her red headed friend trys to shoo it away while squealing.  
  
"Now now, Enough of such Foolishness. Sit down now" The biology teacher exclaims. Which everyone does, but not with haste. Juu, Chichi and Bulma as always have taken the table at the back in the right hand corner. The redhead and blonde in the same spot, but in the left corner.  
" Today will be doing Disection, to learn more about the body and its fuctions" Trays containing a dead frog, pinned down on its back are given to each table. Chichi looks like she going to cry, Juuhachi is looking kinda demonic and Bulma, Pale.  
  
" Ok you will be working with the people on your table for the remainder of the year, in all tasks for this class, unless told ottherwise." he then hands them out the nessicary tools for the disection. Juuhachi smiles big and pokes the frog carefully with her nail.  
" So... whos gonna cut it?" Bulma is still looking at it wide-eyed remaining quite and Chichi is starng at it sadly. Juuhachi leans forward slowly and looks at them both, raising a eyebrow.  
" O....K... i guess i am" she takes the scalpel and cuts down it, from the neck to the gentials, then straight across the belly. Bulma looks sickened and Chichi just sad  
" Poor little thing." she takes her notebook out and starts to draw the frogs insides making detailed notes and labling the organs. Juuhachi pins the skin back, so everything is reachable. A screwed-up paper ball hits Bulma in the side of the head.  
"Uh?" she snaps back into reality and looks at the ball, she slowly opens it and then sees scribbled writing. A note?  
  
' Bulma,  
Youv'e been here one damn day, no wait a few hours and your already Vegetas bitch? Hes gotta be retty desperate to wanna have a blue haired fugly prep like you. Hes the finest guy in school, other than Goku and some others, and he wants you. geez his taste in woman has dropped. Well honey have the school want him, and ur gonna have to fight for your right bitch.  
Nice talking to you ^_^ Ja! xxx '  
  
Bulmas expressions slowly change from confusion, to pissed off then shock. Bulma interupts Juuhachi and Bulma, and shows them the note. Chichis goes ballistic at the part about Goku, Juuhachi looks around and noticed the blonde and redhead looking over smirking. Juuhachi points to them  
" Sherrie and Kally, Sherrie being the Blonde. She follows Kally around everywhere and tries to be exactly like her, that being a total bitch, slut and thinks shes best at everything, and also orders most girls and some boys around" Bulma smirks and gets a freash peice of paper, and begins to write back.  
  
' Sherrie, Kally, whatever you bitches are called.  
Point 1-You think i dont know Vegeta is fine. Im not blind, and im not his bitch, we arn't going out.  
Point 2- Im a fugly blue haired bitch huh? well whos the one getting Vegeta? Duh.  
Point 3- When a man talks dirty to a woman, its sexual harrasment. When and woman talks dirty to a man, its $3.50 an hour. How much do you charge? i heard its pretty cheap.  
Nice bitching at you both ^_^ Ja! '  
  
Bulma throws the paper to them, it misses there heads but a note like that doesn't have to hit them to get them pissed off. They open the note. Sherrie and Kallys mouth's drop open. Bulma, Chichi and Juu imidiatly start laughing and go back to working, with no more interuptions from Sherrie and Kally. The lesson continues as normal, Bulma eventually cuts the frog and takes out certain organs, not without almost fainting though.  
  
" You have worked very well today class, seeing as its the first day back, i will be fair and not give you any homework, you are dismissed" Everyone puts away there equipment and grabs there stuff, heading out of the room. Bulma and Co are last to leave and when they get to the door Sherrie and Kally are talking to Vegeta.  
  
" So Vegeta, how was your class?" Vegeta smiles and puts her hands behind his head.  
" Didn't go, Principles office again, How about you two?" Sherrie and Kally smile and giggle.  
" Oh it was fine, except.... Bulma, Gokus girlfriend Chichi and Juuhachi were being pretty mean" they make sad faces, Vegeta looks at them both.  
" Really? thats wierd." He shrugs.  
" Vegeta, how about you cheer me up and we go out tonight?" Sherrie smirks and Kally grins at her. Vegeta simply laughs lightly.  
" Heh thanks for the offer Sherrie, but i got stuff to do tonight" Sherrie sighs.  
" Oh... ok. Maybe another time?" Vegeta shrugs,  
" Yer maybe." He notices Bulma and Nods to her. " Hey Bulma wassup." He looks back at Sherrie who is green with evny.  
" Well, Sherrie, Kally, I'll see you both around" He walks over to Bulma and co smiling, Bulma smiling back and grinning at Sherrie.  
  
" Yo Vegtablehead" Juuhachi says as he walks over, Vegeta grins.  
" Yer suck me off Juu, Hey guyz, or should i say ladies" He puts his arms around Chichi and Bulma " What Lesson?" Chichi Smirks and looks up at him.  
" You mean your actually gonna go?" Bulma laughs, as does Juu.  
" Yer. Its Music." Chichi nods and Juu smiles. Bulma looks at him, hes got the cuts and bruises still from the fight earlier, but she doesnt say anything about it.  
" OoOoOo! Me too!" Juuhachi starts walking, Vegeta walking with his arms still around Chichi and Bulma while heading to the stairs, Because all the 'art' classes are upstairs.  
  
Their is one thing that Bulma doesn't know about Sherrie so far. She has given the note Bulma wrote to her, About Vegeta, to Vegeta. Luckily Vegeta is too busy flirting to look in his coat pocket for it.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Ek! I appologise so many times to all you guyz and girls, It took me ages to post this, But writers block is a bitch . as is the Sherrie in this story, im basing the other characters in this story on people i know. And... DAMN i got so many reviews saying ' Who is Verlane?'  
  
Buah! well my people.. your gonna have to wait, but dont worry you will find out soon enough...^_^  
  
" Good things come to those who wait "  
  
^________________^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Bulma looks at him, hes got the cuts and bruises still from the fight earlier, but she doesnt say anything about it.  
" OoOoOo! Me too!" Juuhachi starts walking, Vegeta walking with his arms still around Chichi and Bulma while heading to the stairs, Because all the 'art' classes are upstairs.  
  
Their is one thing that Bulma doesn't know about Sherrie so far. She has given the note Bulma wrote to her, About Vegeta, to Vegeta. Luckily Vegeta is too busy flirting to look in his coat pocket for it.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
So the gang proceeded in climbing the stairs up to the 'Arts' section of the school, having dicussions as they walk. Goku is standing outside the door of 'Music room 402' leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, and Krillen standing with him, laughing about something he said with one hand behind his head, scratching his thick black hair   
  
Chichi breaks away from Vegetas arm, that was wrapped around her neck and nestled on her shoulder, and rushes to Gokus side smiling and hugging him. Vegeta simply shrugs and continues to hold Bulma smikring slightly, as he cannot feel any resistance from her. Juuhachi smiles at Krillen and gives a small wave, she is the first to enter the classroom, Krillen follows like a little puppy on a elash after her. Goku and Chichi next, nestled in each others arms staring into each others eyes, although they have some mental sense of direction and doesn't walk into anything.  
  
Vegeta pulls his arm off Bulma and holds the door open for her  
" Ladies first..." he smirks feeling very gentlemenly and debonair. Bulma smiles and walks in first, Only to feel the sharp slap of Vegetas hand on her butt.  
" Aoi, if you worked in MacDonalds, i would request some fries with that shake" Bulma sighs at the old joke, yet still finds it amusing, rubbing her butt as she continues to walk. Vegeta lets out a light chuckle, and enters after her.  
  
As usual they take up the back row of the class, Chichi and Goku in the middle, Krillen on the outside of the row and Juuhachi next to him, Chichi beside her. Next to Goku is Bulma then Vegeta in the corner of the room beside the wall.  
A tall Brunette woman, with smooth long legs, a tight compact figure and pretty green eyes hidden by little square frame glasses. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun and little strands coming down each side of her face framing it, one strand is slightly longer than the other.  
  
" Hello Students. I am Miss Carrigan. I believe some of you have had me for a teacher before." She glances to the back row, spotting Vegeta, and gives him a meak smile. He nods back.  
" Now, I want you to get into a fair sized group. choir, orchestra, band. Whichever." of corse, Vegeta and co stay together.  
  
" Then I want you to pick a Instrument, and test it out. Get a feel for the music" Bulma picks up a clarinet, as does Chichi.  
" Humph. I guess we will be doing soft jazz music again." Juuhachi sneers and slowly pulls the large Bass into her legs and lightly plucks the strings. Goku grabs a saxaphone, and quickly blows out some soft jazzy beats. Krillen blows some rhythm out of the trumpet. Vegeta looks around, and sees his favourite instrument. Everyone knew he would occupy it, so they didn't bother to take the piano away from him.  
Vegeta lowers himself into the seat, and cracks his knuckles. His obsidian black eyes, are screened by his eyelids, as he slowly closes his eyes. His fingers trail over the keys of the piano, letting out a soft melody. Bulma tilts her head, surprised that such a hard-case could make something so beautiful. Miss Carrigan wanders over to Bulma and smiles.  
  
" Ah, you're the new girl. You probably don't know that Vegeta is well versed and talented in the musical arts." Bulma shakes her head slowly, and watches Vegeta with awe. Carrigan laughs light-heartedly.  
" Hes a good student. Its just a shame about his fighting and always gets into trouble. Although I am trying my hardest to. relieve his troubled past." She wanders off over to Vegeta, and watches his hands work on the keys, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Bulma ponders, if more is going on with Vegeta than she sees.  
  
People. I appologise a thousand times over. But I been busy doing so many other things. And sadly... There will be no chapter update for a while. I'm off to spain next week, Saturday. ;__;  
  
BUT, mesa ish gonna try to make up for lost time and do some updates when I get back. Sorry for the news.  
  
But gimme a few reviews with ur thoughts and ideas. Even if your Pissed at me. ;____; be gentle.  
AIM CONTACT ISH CHANGED- No longer sukijade. But Draconjade13. drop me a line. LATER! 


	10. Chapter 10

Miss Carrigan wanders over to Bulma and smiles.  
  
" Ah, you're the new girl. You probably don't know that Vegeta is well versed and talented in the musical arts." Bulma shakes her head slowly, and watches Vegeta with awe. Carrigan laughs light-heartedly.  
" Hes a good student. Its just a shame about his fighting and always gets into trouble. Although I am trying my hardest to. relieve his troubled past." She wanders off over to Vegeta, and watches his hands work on the keys, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Bulma ponders, if more is going on with Vegeta than she sees ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
The music lesson had finally ended. Much to the disapproval of Vegeta, which suprised the gang. As they left the class, they each questioned each other on their rota.  
  
" Krillen, What do you have now?" Asked Juuhachi. Krillen pondered for a moment.  
  
" I have a free lesson." Juu nodded, as did everyone else. Goku had his arms linked with Chichi, who latched onto him almost for dear life. Vegeta was at the back of the group, bearly even listening. He had his headphones jammed into his ears, and was nodded his head to the beat of the music.  
  
"So we all have a free? Great!" Chichi smiled happily. " I love my rota, i have alot of free lessons!" Bulma smiled and nodded in agreement, but her chearful expression dropped alittle.  
  
"I have a free lesson, then lunch and then 2 more lessons after that....so i don't know what to do with my free time." Bulma was living with her parents while she was at the school, so she couldn't go home then come all the way back. Juu and Goku noticed this.  
  
"Hey! why don't you move in with Chichi and Juu?" Chichi perked up and smiled, Juu grinned and nodded with her arms crossed as they all walked the halls. Vegeta butted himself in, he had overheard Goku's sugestion when the track of his music changed.  
  
"Or Aoi.....you could stay with me." The gangs jaws dropped, and Bulma just raised an eyebrow with a slightly shocked air about her. Vegeta was a very private person. He liked to stay to himself alot, he never even liked the suggestion of Goku staying with him.  
  
It was now Juuhachis turn to butt in. She flashed Vegeta a mischevious grin, although she kept her plan to herself. Juuhachi was a very clued up girl, she noticed Vegetas attraction to Bulma straight away, when they first met. She simply shrugged still someing to herself.  
  
"Fine by me. Its Bulmas discision. But Vegeta, you should ask a lady to be your girlfriend before she moves in." A smirk spreads across her face, Vegeta just shrugs and laughs. Bulma ponders for a moment on her choice.  
  
"Well Vegeta, ummm....Ok if your totally sure." Goku and Krillens faces are totally in awe. Not a movement from them appears to be taken place. Vegeta nods and takes Bulmas arms.  
  
" Seeing as you have a free lesson and then lunch, as i do, we will get you settled today." He turns to the group and nods them 'goodbye' " I'm going to take Bulma home and get some of her stuff. We will see you all later today." Bulma just blinks as she is dragged away by Vegeta.  
  
Bulma blinks, Goku has his mouth gapping open and Krillens eyebrow is twitching violently. Juu seems to be the only one who isn't shcoked by what just happened.  
"Guys come on. He SO wants her." Chichi snaps into reality again.  
  
"I know that but...Moving in with her? They have only known each other for a few hours!" Juu nods and laughs.  
  
"Never heard of love at first sight?" Goku just smiles and nods.  
  
"Heh, me and Chichi have that. But im happy for him. Its the first bit of happiness he had since the trouble with Verlane." He sighs deeply remembering it all, as does Krillen.  
  
"Well...lets go get some food or something." Goku perks up and Juuhachi 'facepalms'  
  
" LETS GOOOOOOOOO!!" Goku yells and drags Chichi off in search of food, while Juuhachi and Krillen follow off behind them.  
  
--------------------------------On Vegetas Bike-----------------------------  
  
Bulmas hair flaps wild and angrily behind her while the harsh wind attacks it. She has her body pressed against Vegetas back, and her arms tightly wrapped around his body, holding on tightly as he rides down the road. Vegeta is focused entirely on the road, his eyes darting around, inspecting every aspect and object around. Although, the feels of Bulmas fragile body being so tough towards him, and her arms holding him for dear life turns him on somewhat. He can feel her breasts pressed against his back, and the side of her cheek reasting against his shoulder blade. Also her legs are either side of the bike, and pressed against the side of his. He can image it all, and simply gulps down the lump in his throat.  
  
They are heading towards Bulmas house, ready to collect a few items, seeing as Bulma is now going to live with Vegeta in his dorm room. But, will Bulma be able to take having the hunkiest guy at her school around her all the time. And will anything happen behind closed doors?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
MESA SO SORRRRRRY!!!! ;_; dont hurt me!  
  
I been so busy with school! and work and having fights with preppy and bitch girls and ass groping boys! ;______;!!! I appppologise 1000 times over! .! will update soon! REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

They are heading towards Bulmas house, ready to collect a few items, seeing as Bulma is now going to live with Vegeta in his dorm room. But, will Bulma be able to take having the hunkiest guy at her school around her all the time. And will anything happen behind closed doors?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Vegeta hit the gas of his motorbike and stormed down the street leaving a chalky mist trailing behind from the burning rubber of the tiers. Bulma clinged to him as if for dear life, her arms held his chest tightly and Vegeta simply gulped down the small lump forming in his throat, keeping his eyes focused on the road.  
  
He evenutally reached his destination, pulling up to the curb outside Bulmas house. Bulma swung her leg over the bike and placed it behind her onto the pavement, then her other foot steps off, she was careful not to show off her panties to Vegeta, so she wriggled her skirt down alittle more. Vegeta was watching the house at the time still straddling his bike.  
  
" Well... arn't you coming to help me pack?" Bulma said in Vegetas direction, but only her head was turned to face him and her hands were on her hips.  
  
" Only if i can organise the underware.." Vegeta smirked and winked to her. Bulma just sighed and grabbed one of his hands at the wrist, and tried to pull him off. Vegeta didn't hesitate to get off as she pulled, but he made it appear to be a struggle to get him off.  
  
The both wandered to the door of Bulmas house, she unlocked it with her key and pushed it open slowly, he head looked around the doorframe and peered in. It appear her parents were not home. o she wanders in slowly, with Vegeta trailing close behind her. Very close. Wrong idea.  
  
She truck Vegeta like lightening. The blonde bombshell, and perkier than Barbie. Bunny Briefs had grabbed Vegetas cheeks and started to squeeze them tightly.  
  
" OH MY!" She smiled at Vegeta, and Vegeta forced himself from striking out, he just growled and tried to gentaly pull her off.  
" You are a handsome boy arn't you! Oh Bulma, Very nice taste of Boyfriends you have!" Bulmas jaw dropped instantly and she prised her mother away from him. Vegeta rubs his left cheek diligently and turns away from Bunny.  
  
Bunnies eyes scanned over Vegetas back for a moment, paying attention to those rippling muscels, sun kissed skin tone, spikey mesh of ebony hair with a jagged line of babyhair over the back of his neck that points down to his back but mainly that ass. The ass that looks like two eggs sitting comfortably in a hankercheif.  
Bulma noticed her looks and snapped at her with a drole look.  
  
" Bulma your father used to have those same aspects Vegeta has. He was quite the hunk" At the point she said this, Mr Briefs came through the kitchen door. He had huge coke bottle glasses on with the thick white frame, a load of straw like grey hair, in a style that looks like it was cut around a bowl neatly placed on the crown of his head. And that same goofy grin spread across his face.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta and Bunny turned to look at the man. Vegeta's facal expression dropped.   
  
" Yea mum, i can SO see the resemblance." Bulma scoffed. Vegeta gently grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Aoi, can we please go. Your lifesize barbie mother has already commited GBH towards my cheeks and made me need phyiatric help about my looks..." A small growl echos from Bulmas throat, yet she does find the comment amusing. She leads the way to her bedroom upstairs, Vegeta trailing close behind her.  
  
She went through the vast assortment of clothing, accessories, make up, underware and other trinkets she may need or want, and begand neatly packing them into her 2 suitcases. Vegeta was eying everything she was packing, and noticed the two huge suitcases would be hard to take on his bike.  
  
"Aoi...do you need all these things?" Vegeta asked quizically. Bulma slowly nodded  
  
" Of corse, a girl can't have too much stuff." She smiled at him sweetly and batted her eyes flirtatiously. Vegetas eyebrow slowly rose, but he sighed and agreed to somehow take both suitcases.  
  
Vegeta looked around the area she was sitting in, alot of scattered thongs, bras and panties everywhere. He got on his knees before her and held up a pink thong with hello kitty plastered all over them.  
" And apprently not enough underwear...." He smirked as he watched her face twist into a horrific expression. She lunged forward attempting to prise her nderware out of his hands, Vegeta only fell backwards and Bulma on top of him still squirming to reach his hand, which he had streatched out above his head.  
  
" GIMME!!!"  
" Heh nope." Vegeta chuckled.  
"Gimmmmmmme!!!"  
Vegeta shook his head. And Bulma started to wail in his ear. But he only just relised her postion over him, her clevage pressed up into his face, and his nose trying to explore it, Bulma was holding his hand now and her underware with both hands. They both went totally silent.  
An awkward moment passed, and they had sorted everything out in silence, or the odd word or two. Bulma explained to her parents and they understood perfectly.  
  
And so Vegeta and Bulma took off on Vegetas bike, Bulma sitting upon one case and Vegeta holding other with one hand, the other streering with the bikes bars. Would this develop further? will Bunny get her dream for Vegeta to be with Bulma? find out next time!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Weee finally finished. omfg it took me a while to think of what could make this interesting. well i dunno what is gonna happen next time. i may have it skip to a few weeks passing so they know each other better. @_@ yesm i'll do that.  
  
review! XO 


	12. Chapter 12

And so Vegeta and Bulma took off on Vegetas bike, Bulma sitting upon one case and Vegeta holding other with one hand, the other streering with the bikes bars. Would this develop further? will Bunny get her dream for Vegeta to be with Bulma? find out next time! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
A whole two weeks had passed, Bulma was more aquainted with her school peers, her teachers, the general area and her belongings had overtaken the young Vegetas dorm.  
Clothes of all fashions, styles and sizes were scattered amongst Vegetas belongings. A clear room had become a thing of the past for Vegeta, who was in fact fairly neat. Bulmas belongings lay scattered among the rooms like dead soldiers in a battle field. Vegeta would occasionally trend on a mine. This being her eyelash curlers or tongs.  
The only aquantences Vegeta had made, were the names 'Babylis' 'Maybelin' 'Loreal' and other make up brands.  
  
Vegeta would put up with these things, because he was becoming more and more fond of her by the day. The same circumstance for Bulma. Vegeta would often tell Bulma his problems, about girls at school, Yamcha or just life in general. Yamcha was the main topic of convosation though. And Bulma would always cheer him up......  
  
---------------------------------A while back------------------------------- -  
  
Vegeta wandered through the door of him dorm, Bulma heard the clang of his keys hit the side table and the clipping of his heels against the hardwooden floorboards in the livingroom. Vegeta headed into the kitchen with a usual scowl on his face and a bruised cheek. Bulma was trapped and entangled in a mesh of curly phone wire in on the kitchen floor. Vegeta simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Yea well, its her problem... let her figure out what to do herself Chi." Bulmas convosation to Chichi down the phone fades into whisper.. " Chi, Vegeta looks pissed. Talk to you later." She hangs up and untangles herself, following Vegeta out of the room.  
  
"Vegeta you ok?" Vegeta gives her a half look of anger and plain expression. Bulma scoots over to the couch they bought and seats herself in it.  
" Whats wrong?" Vegeta pointed to his cheek and said 'Asshole' Bulma took that hint to be Yamcha. They had fought again. She patted the seat beside her and Vegeta sat next to her. His head slightly tilted to rest on her shoulder and his eyelids slowly shut.  
  
Bulma began to console Vegeta, give him advice and generally try to make him laugh about anything. Then she remembered, one day she let Chris, one of the Rastafarian wannabes come over, and he left her alittle pot. She took the stash out from under the couch pillow and showed it to Vegeta.  
  
" Ok, i never done it. Lets have a laugh k?" Vegeta sighed, he wasn't interested in smoking weed, but if it would cheer him up about not being with Bulma, having a fight and other problems, may as well take it. And so, Vegeta and Bulma sat in each others arms taking hits from the joints they were given. This made there world go upside down, Literally.  
  
" Buahaha! Vegeta, you know you look like a flame with that hair?" She burst out laughing with a bad case of red eye. Vegeta laughed with her and commented back.  
  
" Hehehe well, your even more beautiful than the eyes of man can see." He started laughing, but kinda looked away, as if he wasn't high at all.  
Bulma giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheeks and laughed even harder. Vegeta most definatly wasn't high, so he just blinked and gave her a weird look.  
  
" Heh well you do know that Sherrie wants your babies right? hehehe" Vegeta blinked again, knowing the moment just got spoiled by mentioning her name.Vegeta let out a breif sigh  
  
" Sherrie. She seems pretty nice, but kinda obsessive." Bulma continued to giggle, then eventually her laughter got harder into a cackle and she rolled off the couch onto the floor.  
  
" She wants you badly Vegetable head! didn't you know!?" Bulma held her stomach close with both arms and laughed harder watching Vegetas expression drop to subzero tempretures. He looked cold as he stared off.  
  
" Ooooo! Goodie!" Vegeta said with a destestful sarcasm in his tone. The joint was almost gone, so he took the last load, Bulma was higher than the clouds so there was no point giving her more. The whole world was spinning, and distorting around them. Bulma suddenly looked down at her t- shirt and began to panic  
  
" Oh My God! I'm glowing!" She started screaming and slapping her breasts, for all she could notice was them glowing like neon. Vegeta watched her and laughed deeply to himself. He came down on both knees and grabbed her hands, stopping her from hitting herself anymore.  
  
" Your not glowing." Bulma blinked, she could still see it all. (Weed ish a bad thing .;) Vegeta simply smiled at her, and pulled her into his chest holding her in a deep embrace to calm her down. Bulma just lay there, smelling the sweet essence of his aftershave, her head totally buried under his chin. They stayed like this for a while, in fact until she stopped panicing and 'came out of the clouds'.  
  
---------------------------End flashback------------------------------------ -  
  
This was their biggest part of intimacy together for the whole 2 weeks. They had been flirting for a while, Bulma sometimes hitting him, him making crude comments. Although, everyday after school he would always go somewhere by himself for a few hours. He never told her where he was going, and whenever Bulma asked to go with him. He always said no.  
  
It was the end of the school week, and Saturday night was going to be the gangs night on the town. The world was theirs. They had the money, company, and transport to go anywhere they wanted. So the weekend was going to be a BLAST!  
  
Saturdays schedual- Iceskating-Dinner-Night on the town in bars, clubs and hangouts. The sun was already rising, Bulma had bearly gotten any sleep she was far too excited and wanted the day to start....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Okies, i know it isn't much of a chapter. But i agreed with a review saying it was too far fetched, so i'm making the days go past alittle. So now they all know each other really well.  
  
Much better, ne? Anywhoz.... watched the first 3 eps of Hellsing. I am SO hooked, love Arucard. ^_______^ But not as much as my vegeta! *hugs him*  
  
Veg- GAH! woman get the hell off me! me- Humph. fine! *huggles Arucard* Aru- o_O; *Hugs her back?* Me- ^___^ i love you my lil Aru Veg- *whispers to Aru*....Bite her.....Bite...her.. 


	13. Chapter 13

It was the end of the school week, and Saturday night was going to be the gangs night on the town. The world was theirs. They had the money, company, and transport to go anywhere they wanted. So the weekend was going to be a BLAST!  
  
Saturdays schedual- Iceskating-Dinner-Night on the town in bars, clubs and hangouts. The sun was already rising, Bulma had bearly gotten any sleep she was far too excited and wanted the day to start....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
The day started with the usual rsing of the sun, thje sky was smeared with the brilliant and vibrant hues of the flame against a light blue sky. Gold, red, orange and the slightest tint of pink ran wild in the sky. Bulma was standing on the balconey of her dorm room gazing off at the sunrise, her white nightdress sweyed against the morning breeze, this made her bring her elbows off the steel balconey top and rub her arms. The whole campus was quite, for no one had woken up yet to go out. It was a lazy Saturday, well the morning time was anyway.  
Tonight was a time of festivities, the whole gang had planned a fun day out and a wild night out. Most of the school was going to be at a hangout later on because it was Marcus's, a boy from school and also a fellow fighter, birthday and he was having a house party.  
  
Vegeta ventured into Bulmas room and looked around, not seeing her anywhere he continued to wander around, until he caught a glimpse of her on the balconey, of corse only from the back. His eyes wandered over the curves of her body. The boucing breast curves were just visable when she streatched her arms over her head. The dip if her waist and the huge mountain curve of her hips that slowly narrowed down into long slender legs. But smack in the middle was a perfectly shaped butt. (Like two eggs in a hankie XP) Vegeta gulped down the lump in his throat and coughed to catch her attention. As she spun around, her long lushious locks of hair whipped around into place, Bulma was taken back by the view she recieved.  
  
Vegeta stood in a sturdy and strong pose, legs apart and firmly down on the ground, and both arms crossed over his chest that was fully exposed. The only thing he seemed to be wearing was black boxers and his dogtag necklace. Bulmas eyes also wandered 'places' she saw rippling mounds of fleash, hard abs and powerful arm and leg muscels. She was drawn to how his hair could possibly still be that spikey after sleeping with it that way. He uncrossed his arms and let them hang by his sides, exposing even more, suck as the fully developed six back and yet the cute little man nipples (XP aww!) Bulma smiled but very shyly to him, which Vegeta returned.  
  
" Aoi, are you going to come iceskating today?" Vegeta asked quizzically.  
" Yes of corse. I just have to get dressed and everything." Vegeta nodded to her and wandered out of her room to also get dressed. Bulma sighed to herself almost happily. But it was clear Vegeta's presence was getting to her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Juuhachi, Krillen, Goku and Chichi had came over to Vegetas room already dressed and ready. It was about 11.00 now. Goku and Krillen didn't need to dress up to much. Chichi and Juu loved them both enough not to care about dress, but of corse Juu and Chichi dressed up for them, in some of their best yet casual clothes. Vegeta and Chichi was trying to impress the other, but the party later would be when that happened. so they also went in casual clothes.  
  
Goku drove the gang there in his car, which was a deep midnight blue. All the way there they were talking about school, life in general, food, clothes, kicking green elm highs ass at the play offs that were going to take place soon. Bulma was trying to work Verlanes name into the convosation all the time, but Vegeta kept changing the subject. Chichi would hit Bulma in the arm to shut her up.  
  
" Finally! we are here!" Goku cried out with a passionate exclamtion of happiness. He jumped out of the car after parking, and the gang followed his lead to the Rink. They went through the usual rota. Getting the skating boots, putting there stuff in lockers, and final adjustments. They all piled onto the ice and began playing skating games. Bulma though, slowly stepped on with caution and draged herself around holding the side of the wall. Vegeta slowly came up behind her and stopped beside her. Both arms crossed as usual.  
  
" Aoi, are you ok there?" he questioned.  
  
" Yes yes... i'm fine" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta sighed and skated close behind her, his hands were firmly placed on her waist and he dragged her away from the wall holding her close to his body. Bulma paniced.  
  
" ACK! Vegeta! put me back!" Vegeta smirked and almost giggledsotly into her ear, he bagan pushing her body forward, helping her skate along the ice. He slowly parted his lips and pushed his lips close to her ear, he began to sing melodious music softly into her ear.  
  
" I will catch you when you're falling... down, down, down. I will watch you 'Til you get your feet back on the ground... If you fall down again... Call my name...I'll catch you once again "  
  
Bulma listened to him and sighed happily. He made her go into a dream world and totally lost that fact she was skating around the rink. The fear of falling left her mind completely. All she could think of was his soft words. She had this heartwarming and relaxed pause until Vegeta grabbed her wrist and pushed her forward. She snapped into reality again and started waving her arms around panic strictened. Vegeta still had hold of her wrist, so she stopped dead in her tracks when she had gone her arms length out into the ice, Vegeta then started to spin around the ice with her. Bulma was screaming out, which made the gang eye them both. Vegeta simply burst out laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Bulmas hand slide from his and was sent flying into the wall of the rink, and Vegeta into the other wall, only to crash into a girl and land on top of her in a heep on the ice. Right enough it was the redhaired hag, Kally. And standing beside them both, Sherrie...Kally's personal tongue using buttcrack cleaner.  
  
" Oh my Vegeta! if you wanted to have Kally like that just ask for a date first!" Sherrie started to giggle and laugh. Vegeta got himself up off Kally and extended a hand to help her up, which she accepted.  
  
" I didn't hurt you did i?" Vegeta questioned to Kally, who batted her eyelashes at him. Her arm went down to the bas of her back.  
  
" It hurts here, could you rub it?" Vegeta laughed half heartedly, not really wanting to make her seem like shes 'in the zone' with him. But he did. His fingertips rubbed over the base of her back, Kally and Sherrie looked to each other and grinned.  
  
Although, off in the distance was a very pissed and jelous Bulma, who was being comforted by the gang. Vegeta noticed this and gave her a very appologetic look. Bulma ccepted it for the fall, but not the flirting, which it seemed to look like from her point of view.  
  
" Oh um... I gotta go Kally. Bulma looks alittle pissed." He was about to skate off when...  
  
" Oh is Bulma your girlfriend?" Vegeta blinked and turned around to face her.  
  
" No she isn't...why?" Vegetas eyebrows furrowed and he gave her an odd look. Kally shrugged and skemmingly put on an act.  
  
" Oh no.. its just... it would break so many girls hearts if you both were together" Vegeta tilted his head,but laughed under his breath.  
  
" I'll see you later... at the club k?" Vegeta skated off after she gave him a wink and nod, he nodded to Sherrie also. Both swooned.  
  
Vegeta slowly approached Bulma and the gang almost cowering, he knew the wrath of a pissed and obviously jelous female. They were one of the strongest forces in the world, a woman with negitive emotions was capable of anything. As he skated to her, he saw a peice of paper on the floor with a message wrote it. It was the one that had fallen out of his jacket pocket. He picked it up, and eyed it as his skated over. But...  
  
Vegeta began to slow down on the ice, his eyes saw the words that proved something he wanted to know for a long time. Sherrie and Kally wanted to be with him, and apparently alot of girls in the school. But he already knew that, he didn't act upon it much though. but most of all...  
  
Bulma had joined that very list. Vegetas lips turned up into a smile. But it was VERY mischevious looking. Bulma noticed this, but she didn't know what was gonna hit her, Vegeta was already making plans in his devious mind...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- YEY! ok this is finally done. The knowlege of who Verlane is will be revealed in later chapters. so dun worry.  
  
Review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Vegeta began to slow down on the ice, his eyes saw the words that proved something he wanted to know for a long time. Sherrie and Kally wanted to be with him, and apparently alot of girls in the school. But he already knew that, he didn't act upon it much though. but most of all...  
  
Bulma had joined that very list. Vegetas lips turned up into a smile. But it was VERY mischevious looking. Bulma noticed this, but she didn't know what was gonna hit her, Vegeta was already making plans in his devious mind...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, and gave Vegeta a dark and evil stare, here eyes seemed to squint tightly as she watched Sherrie and Kally, the two succubus bitches from hell, giggle insanely. Vegeta pushed the crumpled note deep down into his pocket, then porceeded to skate to Bulma. Bulma knew that she is not Vegetas girlfriend, so she had no real right to be pissed with him about flirting. But obviously jelously is a strong force and she was being dragged into its power surge.  
  
  
  
" Hey Aoi, sorry about that. I didn't mean to fling you so hard....But hey, 10 out of 10 for form!" He smiled at her hoping she would laugh and accept the stupid apologetic joke. Bulmas eyes squinted until they were almost shut, the gang slowly skated away cautiously. Vegeta hung his head and sighed deeply.  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry Bulma." Bulma's eyes opened at the sound of her name ad not her 'blue' nickname. Then simply blinked.  
  
  
  
" Hmm, well you can it up to me...right." Vegeta slowly looked up from the ice, where he seemed to be focusing on her skate boots thinking when she was going to being shouting.  
  
  
  
" How will i do that.....?" Bulmas face was etched with a long and evil grin. Vegeta sorta shuffled backwards. Bulma grabbed his hand and skated with him off the ice and then towards the girls bathroom. (Vegeta probably looks like this about now.. O__O) Juuhachi caught a glimpse of them heading away from prying eyes and smirked to herself.  
  
  
  
" Well well, Bulma is gonna rape him." Everyone on the rink seemed to hear her words and looked over at her. Juuhachi looked around at everyone, she took a deep breath and tilted her head to the sky...  
  
  
  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" everyone looked away and skated away from the blonde skitzo.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, Vegeta then stepped out from the bathroom and everyones head turned. Girls with serveral explosive nose bleeds (im getting one at the thought) and the guys all blinked. Although Krillen and Gokus mouths hit the floor.   
  
Vegeta was dressed in a scarf...thats about it, well plus his boots. He was a gripping Bulmas scarf to his package, hidding it from everyone, although his tight butt was on display. Bulma was watching from the bathroom cracking up laughing. Vegeta looked down and then proceeded towards the rink. Juuhachi watched in awe that he is actually degrading himself for Bulma. He must really like her alot. He skated around the rink once, twirling and twisting like a little fairy. But Bulma had written on Vegetas ass with her red lipstick.  
  
'BULMAS BITCH'   
  
Sherrie and Kally almost died at the sight. The rippling muscels, the beutifully hued olive skin, the flaming eboney hair in large spikey bangs, and the deep void onyx eyes....which looked like they could cry. But Vegeta simply laughed the whole thing off. He reached the bathroom and proceeded to get his clothes on. Although Bulma refused to rub the lipstick off.  
  
Vegeta insisted they all left imediatly. Which they did. Bulma, Juuhachi and Chichi were still laughing like hyenas in the car, while Goku and Krillen continued to aggrevate Vegeta.  
  
" Yea so...um..Vegeta...Nice ass...!" Goku began laughing and almost swerved into a tree. Krillen gripped the wheel and got them back in power of the car. Krillen then took his turn.  
  
" Vegeta shall we call you twinkle toes from now on?...or shlong?....which do you like?" Vegeta sighed deeply, then half heartily chuckled.  
  
" I like ' I will vaporize your ass into oblivion if you DARE to call me that shit again' Or maybe ' Almight lord Vegeta'." Vegeta looked to Bulma and his eyes squinted evilly at her. Then he returned his focuse onto the guys.  
  
" And please you guys, don't act like your women havn't put you through crap." Bulma blinked.  
  
" What do you mean women? I'm not your woman." Vegeta smirked his trademark smirk, then whipped out the note and gave it to Juuhachi to read out. Which she proceeded to do.  
  
Bulmas face turned beetroot coloured and she sqirmed deeper into the car seat, everyone went quite then suddenly blurted out laughing.  
  
" I knew you liked him Bulma." Said Krillen. Juuhachi added to the comment.  
  
" We all kinda knew." Vegeta sat there very proud of his accomplishment. Juuhachi looked at him then grinned.  
  
" And Vegeta liked you too you know..." Bulma closed her eyes and turned redder. " And we all knew that too.."  
  
Chichi then butted in. " Goku stop laughing, i made you dress up as a rabbit before went into our screwing." Goku turned red and continued driving while everyone burst out laughing again.  
  
The ride home was pretty much like that, hidden secrets and lots of laughs. But now the group knew everything. The day all came together, and so did their friendship. Although the secret about Verlane was still never discovered...  
  
but soon all would be revealed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New compy! New compy! About time! ok sorry again. but i updated so enjoy.  
  
review review!  
  
BTW Vegeta and Bulma are not going out just cos it was all revealed. you gotta wait! 


	15. Chapter 15

Bulmas face turned beetroot coloured and she sqirmed deeper into the car seat, everyone went quite then suddenly blurted out laughing.  
  
" I knew you liked him Bulma." Said Krillen. Juuhachi added to the comment.  
  
" We all kinda knew." Vegeta sat there very proud of his accomplishment. Juuhachi looked at him then grinned.  
  
" And Vegeta liked you too you know..." Bulma closed her eyes and turned redder. " And we all knew that too.."  
  
Chichi then butted in. " Goku stop laughing, i made you dress up as a rabbit before went into our screwing." Goku turned red and continued driving while everyone burst out laughing again.  
  
The ride home was pretty much like that, hidden secrets and lots of laughs. But now the group knew everything. The day all came together, and so did their friendship. Although the secret about Verlane was still never discovered...  
  
but soon all would be revealed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tonight was the night. The whole gang was going out for the night, a fancy dinner, a night of dancing in the clubs and endless drinking sessions. Everyone was excited. Although a new mess had shown up in the gang, Vegeta and Bulma now knew about each others feelings,they had to look good for each other. Vegeta had NO new outfit. Same old clothes, he wanted to go out of his way to look great for Bulma. Kinda wierd, right? well that was the plan, it formed in his mind and, being Vegeta, he would make everyone around him follow orders till he gets what he wants..  
  
Goku drove Bulma, Chichi and Juuhachi back to the campus. Vegeta gave Bulma the key to the dorm room and left her to get dressed in peace, well not entierly in peace, Juuhachi and Chichi were going to get dressed there too.  
  
  
  
" I will be back later Aoi." Vegeta said. Bulma tilted her head to the side.  
  
  
  
" Shouldn't you be getting ready, 'Geta?" Vegeta grunted at the name.  
  
  
  
" That is what i am going to do... but i have to get my clothes... i..left them at Gokus, yeah." He didn't want to admit the fact he had no decent clothes, and thus show he cared enough to look good for Bulma. Bulma just shruged.  
  
  
  
" Ok, you get dressed there, we get dressed here. Leter!" She blew a kiss into the wind and closed the door. Vegeta turned on his heel and wandered back down to the ground level and out of campus, where Goku and Krillen were waiting in the car.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
" Hey Vegeta! Where are we going again!?" Goku shouted out of the car window. Vegeta, with his hands in his trouser pockets and shoulders raised to his jaw growled back at him  
  
  
  
" Shopping Dammit!" Goku blinked and Krillen quickly wound(winded?) down the window of the car in the back seat and stuck his head out with a half shocked expression.  
  
" We are going SHOPPING?!" Goku shouted again. Vegeta ran over towards the car as Goku continued shouting. " WHY ARE WE GOING SHOPPI-" Vegeta hand grasped hold of Gokus mouth and started to squeeze.  
  
"Kakarot! Shut up! If Bulma hear you i will kick you ass till it caves in!" Krillen smirked.  
  
" Oh, so you care about her that much you don't want to embaress yourself...?" Vegetas head shot to the side and glared at Krillen.  
  
" Listen, You shaolin monk wannabe lookalike, you have six dots on you head to you want some bruises to match?" Krillen knew he hit a soft spot, but thats what Vegeta would have done to him if he carried on, so he went quite, but still pround deep down. Goku was turning blue from where Vegeta had his hand clasped over his mouth and nose. Vegeta let go and got in the passengers seat of the car, they then proceeded to the mall.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Shut up you guys! its embaressing!" Bulmas eyes shut tightly while Juuhachi and Chichi danced around her, looking like they were about to perform some kind of sacrifical ritual.  
  
  
  
" Ooo Veggggggggggggggggggggggggiiiiiiieeeee-man! He Lurves you! He want your Bebehs! Hes gonna kiss you! and Hug you! and Sex you! and marry you and-" Bulma then swung at the two girls heads with a pillow, landing two good shots to the face. Juu then grabbed a pillow and proceeded to thwack Bulma back laughing at her still. They all fell into a bundle with pillows stuck in certain places, giggling stupidly.  
  
" Heh, you guys are so stupid, but i love ya still... well better get ready." Bulma headed into the bathroom, and turned on the shower, letting it run for a moment.  
  
Chichi and Juu sat on the floor looking at each other holding their breaths. Then suddenly they blurted it out again  
  
" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VEGEEEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! HES GONNA SEX YOU!! AND GONNA SMOOCH YOU!!!" Bulma began screaming out again which made them fall into a fit of giggles again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The guys all wandered around the mall going into randoms shops, Goku and Krillen had already bought their outfits. Vegeta, as usual, took his sweet time about the whole buissness. Vegeta had bought all the asscessories he needed and wanted, a pair of dirty looking jeans and yet another pair of black boots. All he needed was a top.  
  
  
  
Goku looked in a shop window pointing at a red shirt. " Vegeta what about this one?" Vegeta just shook his head, but the shop seemed to have the style he liked. So they proceeded into the shop.   
  
It was like its own club, neon lights, glow in the dark painted symbols on the walls, and hard techno music playing. The guyz all bumped their heads to the beats as they checked out everything.   
  
Vegeta then saw a beautiful shirt. It was midnight blue, long sleave with silver skull cuff-links. An Idea popped into Vegetas mind. He bought also, hair dye, glow in the dark paint (reacts to neon lights) and some custom changable contacts. Goku and Krillen was confused as to what he was up to...  
  
The gang were all now getting ready for the night out, the guyz on their way back to campus to get ready at Gokus dorm, and the girls all getting ready at Vegeta and Bulmas dorm/pad/yard, whichever you wanna call it. This night would be one to remember..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yellu, i updated yes'm. I am suprised this lil story is still so popular @_@  
  
Will be updating as soon as!  
  
Vegeta- about fricking time you did, Women.  
  
Me- Awww you actually wanna be in a story by me?  
  
Vegeta- *grunt* don't get ahead of yourself..  
  
Me- *wails* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- o________________________________O;;; SHUT UP! _  
  
Me- eh well, i may write a lemon later...so..._;;;  
  
'Geta- YOU WHAT?! YOU WILL NOT! NO NOT WITH ME IN IT!  
  
Me- buehehe..biznitch..^_^; 


	16. Chapter 16

Vegeta then saw a beautiful shirt. It was midnight blue, long sleave with silver skull cuff-links. An Idea popped into Vegetas mind. He bought also, hair dye, glow in the dark paint (reacts to neon lights) and some custom changable contacts. Goku and Krillen was confused as to what he was up to...  
  
The gang were all now getting ready for the night out, the guyz on their way back to campus to get ready at Gokus dorm, and the girls all getting ready at Vegeta and Bulmas dorm/pad/yard, whichever you wanna call it. This night would be one to remember..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Still in the shop, waiting patiently for Vegeta stodd Gokuy and Krillen. He was taking his time adjusting his  
  
custom changable contact lenses.  
  
  
  
" Here sir, i have adjusted them to how you wish. The requested image will appear on the contact lens front  
  
when neons lights are on. For they react to neon lighting. Any other time, it will seem as though you  
  
do not have any contacts in." The shop assisstant informed Vegeta, who simply grinned.  
  
" Perfect." He took the small tubed container filled with water and his contacts drowning in it. He paid for them  
  
and then took himself over to the guyz, still smiling deeply to himself.  
  
" What are you so happy about, whats with the contacts, paint and hair dye?" Goku tilted his head to the side confused at   
  
Vegetas sudden interest in impressing a girl. Normally he wouldn't have to bother. Krillens head quickly darted   
  
to the side, he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
" Guys lets go. We wasted enough time here already." Krillen looked slightly worried. Vegeta caught onto what he was gawking  
  
at. Sure enough, Yamcha was outside. Vegeta grunted at Krillen and proceeded out of the shop, head held high.  
  
Yamcha, dressed in a tight red muscel hugging top, with the sleves ripped off, and baggy red training pants saw Vegeta.  
  
He simply smirked to himself. Yamcha was surrounded by girls, all from his own school, And all of them probably not knowing  
  
he was dating each opf them. Goku walked after Vegeta, and Krillen close by.   
  
They were on the top floor, about 5 floors up. There were random gaping holes in the mall floors so you could look down to each floor,  
  
a glass elevator would run through these holes, for it was the only way of reaching each floor, unless you wanted to jump  
  
and reach the ground level. Although you wouldn't survive it.  
  
Yamcha was standing by the railing, the large plummet behind the railings. Although the railing was   
  
flat at the top, so you could lean over nd look down at all the different floors or straight down to the ground.  
  
  
  
Yamcha held his leg out just as Krillen went past, and swept at his feet. Krillen tumbled but held his footing.  
  
" What the hell are you doing?!" Vegeta and Goku stopped to look back at Krillen who was growling at the laughing Yamcha.  
  
" My foot slipped.." The girls that clung to Yamcha just giggled idiotically. Krillen turned on his heel ready to walk away. Until  
  
Yamcha swept his feet again, Krillen jumped into the air and swung his leg around, kicking Yamcha square in the face.  
  
All the girls let go of Yamcha, as they all watched the peices of his black sunglasses fall to the ground.  
  
Yamcha, shocked, snapped into reality in a fit of rage. He grabbed Krillen by the collar and helkd him over the railings, ready to let him drop.  
  
" Let him go Yamcha!" Goku growled at him. Vegeta remained quiet. Just staring at Yamcha. He knew this was to get him rowsed up.  
  
" You sure...?" Goku nodded, not relising the plan Yamcha had, Krillen just yelled to him him go and wriggled in his grasp.  
  
Yamchas hand slowly let go of Krillen, and Krillen slowly began to fall. Goku ran forward, only to be taken over by  
  
Vegeta. Vegeta nearly threw himself over the railings, but mangaged to grab Krillen ust in time, although he couldn't hold him so well with one hand  
  
Yamcha smiled to himself, and punched Vegeta in the shoulder blade. This weakened his arm that was holding Krillen.  
  
And so, Vegeta pulled Krillen up just enough that he could grip the railing and pull himself up.  
  
Yamcha punched at Vegeta again, only to hand his hand cupped in Vegetas. Vegeta squeezed at his fist, but using his other hand punched into Yamchas gut.  
  
" Stay the fuck away from me, and anyone that is connected to me." Yamcha panted at the blow, but mangaged to smile back at Vegeta.  
  
" So screwing that blue haired chick is out of the question? Surely you can share.." Vegeta's eyes burned with hot fury.  
  
Yamcha had hit another soft spot with Vegeta.  
  
" That is all you do Yamcha, Share girls." Yamcha simply replied with...  
  
" Oh you mean like with Verlane? How is she by the way?" Goku and Krillen quickly grabbed hold of Vegeta and pulled on him, as  
  
Yamcha and Veeta grappled with each other, kicking, headbutting and spitting.  
  
Although they mangaged to drag him away to the car.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" That fucking bastard is going to pay!!" Vegeta laied in the back seat of Gokus car, blood running from his lip screaming so the world would hear of his revenge.  
  
  
  
" Vegeta calm down. You can get him at the tornement!" Vegeta just screamed louder.  
  
  
  
" If he fucking touched Bulma i will rip his fucking head off!!" Krillen half smirked, and looked at Goku in the rear view mirror.  
  
" So you care about her that much Vegeta?" Krillen asked.  
  
" Of corse i fucking do cue ball!" Vegeta relised what he said and began to calm down.  
  
" So...your worried that Yamcha will get to Bulma?" Goku looked back at him through the rear view mirror for a second.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed deeply. " I am not worried if she likes him. Well, yes i am. But i am not jelous. I don't want this being Verlane all over again."  
  
Goku and Krillen sighed, yet nodded in agreement. Goku contiued driving back to campus. They had 2 hours to get ready, and fix up Vegetas wounds.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Hey how does this look?" Chichi and the girls were doing a catwalk session in the bedroom. The black knitted dress suited her well with clumpy eskimo looking boots.  
  
Bulma and Juu clapped for the outfit.  
  
" So Bulma, looking forward to dinner? and the dancing, and Vegeta declaring how badly he wants you and you saying the same?"  
  
Chichi giggled.  
  
" Chi! I don't think anything like thatw ill happen... well, at least i don't think so." Juu hit her with a pillow.  
  
" Tonight is the night. If you don't tell Vegeta how you feel, i will break your arm." Bulma blinked.  
  
" But he already knows! you guyz all told him!" Bulma protested.  
  
" Well, if you like him, you tell him yourself. If not, let him beleive what he wants and break his heart." Juuhachi  
  
seemed very caring towards Vegetas feelings. This made Bulma think.  
  
" Juu, did you ever date Vegeta?" Juuhachi just laughed under her breath.  
  
" No of corse not. Vegeta hasn't really dated anyone." Chichi nodded in agreement to Juus statement.  
  
" Really? But i thought he was the stud of the school..." Bulma blinked.  
  
" He is. But he is the type of guy who gets all the attention, but only wants one girl."   
  
Bulma seemed really flattered, but she doubted he would ever find her as 'the one'   
  
" He may have dated 1 or 2 girls, but with him its always a very bonding relationship. He has to be very much in love, or very  
  
interested in the girl, in hopes he will fall in love." Chichi added.  
  
Bulma just sighed, thinking about everything as she sat in silence now. She then got up and ran to the shower to get ready.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~2 hours later ~  
  
The guys turned up outside Vegetas dorm room. Goku dressed nicely in his normal baggy black pants and a blue muscel top, with a jean jacket over his shoulder.  
  
Krillen was primmed in a tailored white suit, with a ganster white hat. ( The outfit he wore in the garlic jr saga)  
  
Vegeta, He was dressed seductively in tight black pants, with his usual black boots in a sorta biker style. He wore themidnight blue shirt, with the silver skull cuff-links   
  
he saw in the shop. It was unbuttoned half way down, to expose his toned chest, and wasn't tucked into his pants. To give of a kinda latino sexy feel.  
  
But his hair, normal, spiked up, had streaks of blue in it. He used the hair dye to help match his shirt.  
  
  
  
The girls all admired the guys sense of style. Chichi wore the same black knitted dress, which ended mid-thigh. and  
  
the big eskimo furry boots, which were wedge heeled.  
  
Juuhachi went with the same motive of seduction for Krillen. A long red chinese dress with a slit up one leg, with her hair pulled back into a mess of blonde hair in a bun style,  
  
two red chopsticks pericing the bun of hair.  
  
Bulma wanted to accentise the brillent blue of her eyes and hair.  
  
Bulma stood in the doorway.One arm was placed over her exposed stomach, and gripping gently the elbow of the other arm, thats hanging lifeless by her side. For someone which such a mature, vivatious body, with gentle curves and a slinky physique, she gives out an aura of bashfulness. She sheepishly walks into the light. Where everyone could see her.  
  
She slowly gazed at Vegeta, her eyes portraying crystalized water, the light blue of her eyes seems like a deep void. As she walks closer to Vegeta, her long blue dress waved as she walked. Shes dressed in a long ocean blue dress, which reached her ankles, but flowed like the waves when she moved.Her saphire gemstone earings glistened in the dim light of the night.  
  
She paused in front of Vegeta, who was awe striken watching her. The string of deep blue beads around her wrist sweyed with her as she walked. Aqua blue hair falls down from the gold clasp holding it in a ponytail. She turns to face the guys, and runs her tongue lightly over her lips, which are dressed in the hue of strawberries.  
  
" This ok..?" Everyone nodded, Vegeta didn't move. He was still i awe at her beauty. They slowly made their way to Gokus car, Vegeta walking beside Bulma. He turned his head to look at her for a moment.  
  
" You look...beautiful." Bulmas cheeks received a tinge of red.   
  
" Thank you Vegeta. You look...very handsome." Vegeta nodded and looked away, not really knowing what to say, for the first time in his life.  
  
Finally they got in the car and were on their way for the time of their life! 


End file.
